To mitigate this challenge and increase the translation of Alzheimer?s Disease (AD) therapies to the clinic the National Institute on Aging (NIA)/ Division of Neuroscience (DN) proposes to create a publically available data repository (Alzheimer?s Preclinical Efficacy Database or AlzPED) containing information relating to the preclinical testing of candidate therapeutic agents in AD animal models. More specifically, within the scope of this project the NIA/ DN proposes to develop and implement a web-based portal for housing, sharing and mining of data relating to the preclinical testing of therapeutic agents in AD animal models. We envision that the portal would house experimental details, designs and, analyses of both positive and negative data. The AlzPED database will be broadly available to scientists from academic centers, industry, disease-focused foundations and the lay public. To populate the database data will be gleaned from at least two sources; 1) the scientific literature; 2) directly from researchers. Data will be submitted through a curator and will include information on the animal models, conditions of housing and diet, study design, primary and secondary outcome measures, statistical plan, therapeutic agents (e.g., drugs, biologics), formulation, route of administration, dose and duration of treatment, data analyses and results. These features of the database should aid in establishing standardized methods and best practices, thus increasing reproducibility of studies and limiting publication bias against negative results.